


heart dreams

by infelphira



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Otherkin, like im not even gonna hide it, this is literally just an otherkin gerome fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infelphira/pseuds/infelphira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s speaking from the bottom of his heart about old stories and odes that his soul inherited that belong not to humans, but the wyverns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart dreams

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread

When he rides on Minerva’s back Gerome feels really and truly alive. Trust between he and Minerva so strong that he braves, sometimes, to stand on her steady back and stretch his arms out and look out, as if he is the one flying. His heart sings to him in these moments, singing that he was meant to be born the child of Minerva, the child of Wyverns. The only creature who would raise him.

The first time Laurent sees Gerome do this, he nearly loses his lunch in worry. When Gerome is on the ground again Laurent is all twittering and babbling like a bird. Gerome feels Laurent clasp both his hands together beneath long fingers for writing and page turning. His head is down and he’s holding Gerome’s hands close to his face, and he realizes that Laurent is crying when he feels a single teardrop fall onto his war-worn knuckles.

He frees his hands from Laurent and pulls him into a solid hug; one arm around his body, the other cupping the back of his head. Laurent whispers worries, still shaking, and Gerome is hurt that he would cause such worry.

When they pull away from the embrace, he takes Laurent by the hand and finds Minerva. She is worn with age and war and her entire life that has seen illness and combat and also love and care. She reminds Laurent of a horse in many ways– a creature with all their soul in their eyes and a world looking back at you. She speaks in a language Laurent has yet to learn in any detail, that Gerome understands in a way as if it were etched into his soul and he is so warm and radiant beside her. They are one in the same, Laurent thinks for a moment.

Gerome is telling him about how much he trusts Minerva, how she would never let him fall, and that if he did, he believes in her to catch him without fail. Then Gerome is talking about how the wyverns feel more kin to him than humans and Laurent starts to hear Gerome’s telltale anxiety creep up into his voice. Though he looks so happy speaking in this way Laurent knows that he’s picking his words extremely carefully. The way he speaks when he tells Laurent something that he worries Laurent will judge him for.

Laurent realizes in this moment that Gerome is divulging something extremely personal. More than taking his mask off in front of him. He’s speaking from the bottom of his heart about old stories and odes that his soul inherited that belong not to humans, but the wyverns. As creatures than humans do not truly understand, to this day, Gerome feels so in sync with their movement and life that he is one of them at peak condition.

Gerome could keep talking for the entire day about this fact– something he’s lived with for so long. Since the day Minerva returned to him without his mother in tow. Yet, he still stops himself. It was an awkward stop, in the middle of a sentence where all the gears in his brain suddenly stopped turning in fear and his face whipped up to look at Laurent’s, eyes desperately searching his lover’s face for any sign of disapproval. He found only Laurent’s same, kind smile and Gerome’s posture crumpled instantly under the weight of relief.

Tears cling to the corners of Gerome’s eyes. He couldn’t imagine what he would have done if this was the thing he said to push Laurent away. If something he’d never told anyone but the Cherche of this era was the thing that made his life’s fire find a different hearth to burn in.

Instead, he finds Laurent’s arms wrapped around him and all his weight just buckles to rest against him. How is he so loving? He finds himself thinking. How can he contain so much of the world in his head and find so many mysteries and solve so many problems and still find the time and energy to love me? Laurent gives a breezy laugh, as if Gerome has just spoken those thoughts aloud.

“You are the bravest and most incredible person I have ever been given the pleasure to know.” Laurent says.


End file.
